


Flowers that never withers

by night9uake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetic, deep thoughts, flowery writing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake
Summary: A collection of some flowery writing.Everything from love to black holes and my fears.
Kudos: 1





	Flowers that never withers

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Anxiety that's hidden with flowery words.

The air in my lungs fill no purpose. The air doesn’t bring me peace, nor hope of one.

This is what might be the end, but let there be light of a brighter future.

A future of where the waves has washed over the past memories.

Has drowned them, in the oblivion of the past.

Into an abyss, a place of no return.

Yes the light might seem bright, and terrifying but it’s not. It’s calm, yet alive.

 _Something vital_ inside of us _all_.

 _Something_ waiting to explode into a supernova.

Covering the skies with its bright color and tranquil glow.

Joining the waves as they crash against our chests, and breaks us slowly down.

Until we aren’t much more than star dust. Particles of a left over explosion.

_Waiting._

Waiting for the night to take us, once again and revive us with its bright glow.

*

My eyes are filled with tears.

Not tears of joy nor sorrow.

They are simply not dry.

Alike the waves on the beach, washing up and pulling back.

To once more beat the sand into something _finer_.

My eyes are filled with tears.

*

The beat in my chest, the punch and kick of my heart.

Brings me out of my thoughts.

Out of my drifting thoughts, out of my past memories.

The pain it gives me, brings me back alive.

Something inside of me, telling me to keep fighting.

To keep punching back.

To what ever force that _dares_ to touch the dark parts of my soul.

The _forces_ that dares to venture into oblivion and the event horizon.

To the place that has no return.

A heart of thousand thoughts.

A heart that has a thousand beats, brings me vitality as I try to continue to fight this force.

But what is this _force_?

A energy that will even make that stars lonely in the night sky as the moon vanish?

A force that will drown the waves of the ocean with its own sound?

How can I keep fighting this force, if I do not know my enemy?

*

His eyes, her lips, their voice.

The sweet taste of love, I can’t wait to see, to feel, to hear.

A love I’m afraid of.

Scared of not knowing.

Terrified to even feel it.

But so sweet. Like honey in a cup of tea.

A sweetness overwhelming all of you senses. To make nothing else matter in the world.

But to be so easily ripped away from one, with few words.

*

The event horizon.

A place of no return.

Waiting for you impatientently.

 _Waiting_ for the final leap of faith, holding its breath as the break of a new dawn comes.

*

You are the stars to my moon.

The one who brings peace.

The one who brings comfort even the darkest times.

You are the light of my life and I would never trade anything for the world.

To die by your sword again.

It was destiny that we died by each other’s hands. Let that be the way we leave this world too.

_Together, now and forever._

*

This is the world, the one we have been brought up in.

This is the world we will die in.

All the fires, the earthquakes, they hardly seem any different.

The air we breath is thick, filled with pollution. Yet we seek after that first gasp of air.

Every morning.

Hoping.

That it will be cleaner, healthier.

Yet we never see the light of the day.

Not even the sun’s rays manages to break through the smog.

The stories about green grass, blue skies seem like fairytales.

 _Fairytales_ faded into the oblivion and waiting for the abyss to drown them in the sins of tomorrow.

To never be brought up again, to never see the light again as the point of no return swallows them whole.

*

How will I end this war?

Is it even possible?

To see the blue sky again, to feel the sun’s warmth?

To feel the breeze against ones skin?

To hear the rain drops fall against roof, smell the freshness of a new day as the dew evaporates.

*

The music in my ears, are beating quietly.

 _Waiting_ for the silence to stop and fill my head with the noise of tomorrow.

To hear the birds sing.

They welcome the sun, as they thought they would never be able to great it again.

To hear the sound of the waves beat against the rocks.

To feel the freshly cut grass, the pebbles under my feet.

To feel _something_.

To feel _alive_ and _awoken_ by the new hope that the sun brings every morning.

*

See me in my eyes and feel me.

Do you hear that?

Our heart beats in sync, racing as they rush past the waterfalls of tomorrow.

The quick beats, diving into the waves of ever present sun light.

Drinking the stars glow in the night.

Feel the moonlight across our polished marble of skins.

See how the break of a new dawn will bring hope to our love.


End file.
